ladiescodefandomcom-20200214-history
EunB
고은비 (Eng: Go Eunbi, nicknamed EunB) was a sub vocalist of LADIES' CODE. She passed away in the car accident on September 3rd, 2014. Biography She was born in Seoul, South Korea, on November 23rd, 1992.Officially Kmusic - "Vocalist, Friend, Daughter – A Look At The Unfairly Short Life of EunB" She was a FNC Entertainment trainee before joining Polaris.I'm Kpop - "AOA And Other Members Who Trained With EunB Send Condolences" Music career eunb1.jpg|Bad Girl era eunb2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era eunb3.jpg|So Wonderful era eunb4.jpg|KISS KISS era → see Dates to Know EunB's individual teaser for Bad Girl was released on February 27th, 2013, with the final music video released on March 7th. The EP CODE#01 나쁜여자 was also released on this day. The first teaser for 예뻐 예뻐 was released on September 1st, 2013, and the music video was released on the 4th. The EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released the next day. The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released on February 6th, 2014. The music video and the single were both released on the 13th, with promotions beginning the next day. A video teaser for KISS KISS was released on August 1st, 2014. The music video and the single, both physical and digital, came out on the 7th. Car accident & death On their way back to Seoul from their final performance of KISS KISS, on September 3rd, 2014, LADIES' CODE's manager, Mr. Park, lost control of their van due to speeding in rainy conditions, and crashed into a protective wall. EunB was killed almost immediately, while Rise sustained the worst injuries. She later died on the 7th.Billboard - "Ladies' Code Involved in Fatal Car Accident: EunB Dead, Two Members Severely Injured"Naver - "레이디스코드 권리세, 7일 오전 끝내 세상 떠났다" Her funeral was on the 5th at Seoul Memorial Park. She was cremated afterwards and laid to rest at Bundang Sky Castle Memorial Park.Mwave - "Family of Ladies' Code EunB to Quietly Remember Her on the 49th Day Since Her Passing" Tributes A week after her death, Polaris released a music video for I'm Fine Thank You in honor of the lost girls, which included footage mainly focused on her and Rise. In late May, 2015, it was announced that a memorial concert for Rise and EunB would be held in Tokyo, Japan, at the Shinagawa Stellar-ball, in honor of Rise's dream that the band would someday perform in her home country. The concert was held on August 22nd. Several of their fellow labelmates performed their cover of I'm Fine Thank You. Ashley, Sojung, and Zuny performed their first song since the accident, 아파도 웃을래. The digital singles of these songs were released on the one-year anniversaries of the deaths of EunB and Rise, respectively. The proceeds of these songs were to be donated to charity.StarN - "레이디스코드 1주기 추모 음원 ‘I'm Fine Thank You’ 공개" At the concert, Sojung said "I hope that this song would be able to touch Rise-unnie and EunB-unnie. We, Ladies’ Code, are forever 5 members, so please watch over us and I hope that you will not forget." Ashley added, in Japanese, "Having a concert in Japan was Rise’s dream, so there is more meaning added to it this time. I’m definite that Rise and EunB are thinking of us in heaven right now. To us, Rise and EunB were angels who were our friends as well as family. I really miss them. Everyone, in order for Rise and EunB to not be forgotten, please continue to remember them forever."[TRANS 150822 - ‘I’m Fine Thank You’ Memorial Concert: Messages Tumblr] New beginning On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. At the comeback showcase on that same day, after their first performance of Galaxy, Zuny cried as she said "The three of us will try our best to make up for and Rise's absence."Korea JoongAng Daily - "Ladies’ Code returning after tragic accident" References Category:Member Category:Sub Vocalist